xmen_comicsfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Doutor Estranho (Stephen Vincent Strange) (Terra-616)
}} HISTÓRIA Infância Stephen Strange nasceu para Eugene e Beverly Strange em 1930, enquanto o casal estava de férie na Filadélfia. Em 1932, a irmã de Stephen Donna nasceu na fazenda da família em Nebraska. Sabendo que Strange estava destinado a se tornar o próximo Mago Supremo, um feiticeiro aprendiz ressentido, Karl Mordo, atormentou a criança com demônios dois oito anos de idade até à idade adulta, pois ele estava com ciúmes que uma criança seria melhor do que ele. Strange acabou sendo resgatado pelo mestre de Mordo, o Ancião, protetor mística da Terra como o então atual Mago Supremo. Um ano ou dois depois desse tormento começar, o irmão de Stephen, Victor, nasceu. Aos onze anos, Strange ajudou Donna quando ela estava ferida, uma experiência que desenvolveu um interesse na medicina. Strange entrou na Faculdade de Nova York como um estudante de medicina. Mais tarde, enquanto passava as férias em casa para o seu décimo nono aniversário, Strange estava nadando com Donna quando ela sofreu uma cãibra. Depois de uma busca frenética, Stephen a encontrou já afogada. A experiência deixou-o com uma sensação de fracasso pessoal que corroeu seu idealismo médico. Carreira Médica Stephen ganhou seu diploma de médico na Universidade Columbia em tempo recorde e entrou em uma residência de cinco anos no no Hospital Presbiteriano de Nova York, onde seu rápido sucesso o tornou arrogante. A mãe de Stephen, Beverly, morreu perto do fim de sua residência, e o trabalho se tornou mais e mais impessoal para o cirurgião de luto. No entanto, Strange continuou talentoso, e ele tornou-se um rico e célebre neurocirurgião antes de completar trinta anos. Egoísta e ganancioso, frio e insensível, o interesse de Strange em seus pacientes em geral começava e terminava em sua conta. A exceção foi Madeleine Revell, uma tradutora das Nações Unidas ferida que ele salvou e se apaixonou. Após um rápido romance e uma proposta de casamento, ela o deixou, devido à sua natureza cada vez mais materialista Dois anos após a morte de sua mãe, o pai de Strange, Eugene também adoeceu. Já prejudicado pela dor da morte de sua mãe (embora ele nunca iria admitir isso), Stephen era incapaz de enfrentar qualquer outra tragédia, e se recusou a visitar Eugene em seu leito de morte. Poucos dias depois, Victor, indignado, confrontou Stephen em seu apartamento sobre sua aparente falta de luto. Após o confronto, Victor saiu correndo do apartamento e acabou ficando caminho de um carro que se aproxima. Victor morreu, e Stephen, com a culpa o assolado, colocou o corpo de Victor em câmara fria, esperando que avanços futuros poderiam reanimá-lo. Acidente de Carro Por volta de 1963, Strange se envolveu em um acidente de carro debilitante. O Dr. Nicodemus West, um brilhante cirurgião, era um admirador do Dr. Stephen Strange e aceitou realizar sua cirurgia. Apesar de ele ter sido capaz de salvar Strange, os nervos em suas mãos foram danificadas severamente. Com sua carreira cirúrgica terminada e muito vaidoso para aceitar cargos como consultor ou assistente, Strange esgotou sua fortuna após cada boato de tratamento, não importando o quão ineficaz fosse. Em questão de meses, o cirurgião uma vez rico tornou-se um desamparado, e recorreu a realizar uma série de procedimentos médicos suspeitos para sobreviver (e pagar suas crescentes contas de bares). A culpa de Strange sobre os erros de sua juventude viriam a pesar fortemente sobre ele ao longo dos anos, e suas lembranças da época nem sempre eram confiáveis. Procurando o Ancião Após ouvir rumores sobre o Ancião místico, Strange penhorou suas últimas posses para um bilhete para o Oriente. Strange encontrou o palácio Tibetano do Ancião, mas o feiticeiro idoso se recusou a curá-lo, em vez dico oferecendo-se para ensiná-lo sobre o misticismo. Strange recusou, mas não podia deixar ir embora devido a uma tempestade de neve repentina. Enquanto esperava a tempestade terminar, Strange testemunhou o aprendiz do Ancião, o Barão Mordo, secretamente atacar o professor com esqueletos convocados misticamente, os quais o velho facilmente dissipou. Strange, com seu ceticismo diminuindo, confrontou Mordo sobre sua traição, mas Mordo respondeu com feitiços de contenção que impediram Strange de avisar ao Ancião ou de tacar Mordo fisicamente. Espantado com estas exibições de magia, Strange passou por uma mudança de coração. Decidindo que a única maneira de impedir Mordo era aprender magia ele mesmo, a fim de desafiar Mordo em seus termos, Strange aceitou a oferta do Ancião. Satisfeito com a aceitação de Strange por razões altruístas, o Ancião removeu as restrições místicos, explicando que ele estava bem ciente da traição de Mordo mas preferiu manter Mordo por perto, a fim de controlar e possivelmente mudá-lo. O Ancião sabia sobre Strange e seu potencial para servir como Mago Supremo antes mesmo de o seu primeiro encontro com Strange, respeitando tanto seu talento escondido que ele rejeitou Daimon Hellstrom como pupilo por causa de Strange. O Ancião havia planejado fazer o Dr. Strange seu sucessor. Strange passou anos sob a tutela do Ancião, aprendendo a tocar os poderes místicos inatos de si mesmo e do mundo ao seu redor, bem como a forma de invocar os poderes dos Principados, seres poderosos, como Dormammu, Satannish e o Vishanti, os quais residem em seus próprios reinos místicos. Alguns anos após a chegada de Strange, Mordo deixou o palácio do Ancião para buscar poderes maiores. Os dois rivais iriam colidir muitas vezes no futuro. Foi durante esse tempo que Strange passou por um teste contra a própria Morte. Como recompensa, foi dado a Strange vida eterna, e uma marca em forma de Ankh na testa que só aparece quando sua vida está em grande perigo. O próprio Ancião tinha alcançado quase imortalidade por passar neste teste a mais de 600 anos antes. Durante seus primeiros anos como um estudante das artes místicas, estranha fez amizade com muitos feiticeiros de todo o mundo, incluindo o Lorde Julian Phyffe e Sir Clive Bentley da Grã-Bretanha; o Cardeal Alfeo Spinosa e o Conde Tancredo Carezzi da Itália; Omar Karindu, Rama Kaliph, e Turhan Barim do Oriente Médio; Wai Chee Yee e Sen-Yu da Ásia; e Aleister Kane, Kenneth Ward, e Frank Brukner da América. Strange também encontrou aliados entre a maioria dos heróis da Terra, auxiliando o Raposa Negra em pelo menos duas aventuras, enquanto outros aventureiros, como Immortalis e Terror, o olhavam com ceticismo. Consultor Místico Strange estudou magia com o Ancião por sete anos e voltou para os Estados Unidos na década de 70. Strange tornou-se um consultor místico, estabelecendo seu Sanctum Sanctorum em Greenwich Village, Nova York. Ele foi ajudado por Wong, o mais recente em uma linhagem de séculos, que havia servido o Ancião, e quem havia se tornado um criado bem como um amigo. Durante este tempo, Strange lutou contra entidades demoníacas, como os Possuidores, Aggamon, a Casa de Sombras, Zota, um Imp da Garrafa e KhLΘG. Strange também lutou contra o sobrenatural Pesadelo, o qual se alimenta dos pesadelos da humanidade, e se tornou um dos inimigos mais cruéis de Strange. A misteriosa reputação do doutor cresceu, e Strange até mesmo tornou-se um consultor ocasional para as autoridades locais e federais. Carreira como Super-Herói Quando a estréia do Quarteto Fantástico anunciava a aurora da Era Heroica, Strange inicialmente permaneceu afastado da comunidade super-herói de Nova York, lutando suas batalhas contra o Pesadelo e o Barão Mordo em segredo. Em certo momento, Loki, o deus Asgardiano da trapaça, manipulou Strange a atacar seu heroico irmão de criação, Thor. No entanto, a traição foi logo exposta e Strange se voltou contra Loki. Thor, mais tarde, sob o disfarce do Dr. Donald Blake, salvou a vida de Strange ao operá-lo após outra batalha contra Mordo. Logo depois, um confronto com Mordo levou Strange a aliar-se com o jovem Homem-Aranha, o qual ajudou Strange a resgatar várias pessoas de uma dimensão mística. A experiência provou ser tão traumática que o Homem-Aranha pediu para Strange remover suas memórias do evento, embora isso também os levou a esquecer o heroísmo do Homem-Aranha. Impressionado com a coragem e altruísmo do jovem herói, Strange veio a considerá-lo como um amigo, e os dois uniram-se muitas vezes ao longo dos anos. O Temível Dormammu, sentindo que o poder de seu velho adversário, o Ancião, estava em declínio, desafiou Strange para um duelo místico em sua Dimensão das Trevas como parte de um plano maior para invadir o Reino da Terra. Enquanto estava lá, Strange foi abordado por Clea, uma mística principiante e, embora poucos sabiam disso na época, a filha da irmã de Dormammu, Umar. Clea temia que, se Dormammu caísse como governante da Dimensão das Trevas, as barreiras dimensionais enfraqueceriam e o reino seria devastado pelos Acéfalos. Clea, assim, procurou impedir o duelo, mas Strange não se renderia. Dormammu facilmente superou Strange, mas no processo perdeu energia o suficiente para que os Acéfalos fossem capazes de invadir. Procurando salvar os habitantes da Dimensão das Trevas, Strange emprestou a Dormammu energia o suficiente para restaurar a barreira. Enfurecido por sua própria fraqueza, Dormammu sentiu-se obrigado a poupar Strange, que por sua vez negociou com ele para que poupasse a Terra e a atraente Clea. No entanto, o vingativo Dormammu nunca se esqueceu da humilhação, e se tornou um dos inimigos mais implacáveis de Strange. Pouco depois, Strange se juntou a vários super-heróis na batalha contra o poderoso Sundown. Agora, mais envolvido com a comunidade de super-heróis, ele se tornou um consultor especial para as principais super-equipes, como o Quarteto Fantástico, os X-Men e os Vingadores. Meses depois de ir ao casamento de Reed e Sue Richards}, Strange se reencontrou com seu próprio amor, Clea, que veio para viver com ele em Nova York. Mais tarde, Strange foi exilado para uma dimensão hostil por Asmodeus, que tomou a forma do doutor na tentativa de pegar o Ancião de surpresa. Impedido de retornar para o Reino da Terra por leis metafísicas enquanto Asmodeus ocupava sua forma, Strange adotou uma nova forma com uma máscara (talvez imitando seus aliados super-heróis). Depois de derrotar Asmodeus, Strange manteve sua nova aparência para preservar seu anonimato. Após descuidadamente revelar seu nome durante uma batalha contra o Pesadelo, a cósmica Eternidade, a quem Strange estava ajudando na época, concordou em devolver o anonimato de Strange alterando todos os documentos e memórias terrenas relevantes com o nome "Stephen Strange" para "Stephen Sanders." Pouco depois, Strange resistiu à invasão dos Imortais, uma raça de demônios que uma vez que tinha dominado a Terra, e foram conduzidos pelo infernal Inominável. Para enfrentar o ataque, Strange manipulou o Príncipe Namor de Atlântida e o monstruoso Hulk para o ajudar. Com os Imortais derrotados, Strange parecia acreditar que o mundo estava salvo outras invasões. No entanto, Strange estava incomodado por sua arrogante exploração de Namor e Hulk, e decidiu abandonar a magia e voltar para a medicina como um consultor, altruisticamente desempenhando tarefas que antes acreditava estar abaixo dele. O retorno de Strange à medicina durou apenas algumas semanas. Depois do Barão Mordo tentar matá-lo, Strange voltou para a feitiçaria e derrotou Mordo com a ajuda do Ancião. O Ancião, por razões próprias, reverteu o feitiço da Eternidade, restaurando o nome de "Stephen Strange" para os registros e memórias do mundo. Pouco depois, o Inominável voltou e Strange vestiu suas (não-mascaradas) vestes para enfrentar a ameaça ao lado de Namor e Hulk. Tornando-se amigos apesar de suas diferenças, os três foram logo acompanhados pelo alienígena Surfista Prateado para formar o Defensores, uma "não-equipe" que iria se reunir esporadicamente para atender às ameaças contra a Terra. Os Illuminati Após a Guerra Kree-Skrull, vários dos heróis mais poderosos da Terra -- Doutor Estranho, Raio Negro, Professor X, Homem de Ferro, Senhor Fantástico, e Namor -- formaram os Illuminati. Um grupo secreto dos heróis mais influentes da Terra iriam se encontrar apenas algumas vezes, e apenas para enfrentar acontecimentos de importância extraordinária. Enquanto certos membros do Illuminati não puderam comparecer em certos encontros (como Xavier e Homem de Ferro), Strange participou de todas as reuniões conhecidas, acrescentando o ponto de vista e perspectiva de suas décadas combatendo o mal místico lhe trouxeram. A Illuminati inadvertidamente precipitaram uma invasão a terra pela raça alienígena de metamorfos, os Skrulls, por atacarem a terra natal após entregarem um aviso para não colocarem em risco o seu planeta de novo. Isto levou à sua captura, experimentação e análise, que permitiu que os Skrulls eventualmente realizassem engenharia biológica reversa e clonagem o suficiente para reunir os recursos necessários para lançar uma invasão secreta. Mago Supremo Strange foi atacado por servos do Antigo Shuma-Gorath, uma vasta entidade extradimensional que havia governado na Terra milênios atrás, mas foi banido na Era Hiboriana. Shuma-Gorath procurava retornar através da mente do próprio Ancião, e Strange entrou na mente de seu mentor para enfrentar a criatura. Após lutar uma batalha perdida, o próprio Ancião pediu para que Strang o matasse, em vez de permitir que Shuma-Gorath passasse para a Terra. A morte física do Ancião fez dele um com a Eternidade, e Strange herdou o manto de Mago Supremo, o guardião do universo inteiro. Buscando consolo de seu novo cargo, Strange tentou usar seu poder para reviver seu irmão Victor, usando magias do Livro do Vishanti; infelizmente, Strange não percebeu que ele havia lido os Versos Vampíricos, imbuindo Victor com o potencial para ressuscitar como um vampiro. Acreditando que os feitiços haviam falhado, Strange deixou o corpo de seu irmão em uma câmara frigorífica. Strange continuou suas aventuras com os Defensores, e ao longo dos meses as fileiras da equipe incluía seres como a Asgardiana Valquíria, Brunnhilde, o milionário alado Falcão Noturno, a despreocupada Felina e outros. Embora isso tenha colocado Strange contra inimigos menos mágicos (tais como o mutante Magneto, o alienígena Nebulon, os subversivos Filhos da Serpente, e o bizarro Cabeças), a camaradagem da equipe e o amor de Clea deu a Strange uma mudança bem-vinda a sua solidão habitual. Mais tarde, porém, Strange sentiu que seus poderes mágicos estava severamente mais fracos. Isto permitiu que Strange fosse possuído pelo espírito da Estela de Capistan, transformando-o no Rajah Vermelho. Como o Rajah, Strange tentou ligar as consciências de todas as pessoas de Nova York com a sua própria para criar um tipo de sociedade utópica. Eventualmente os companheiros de Strange dos Defensores foram capazes de livrá-lo dos efeitos da Estrela, a qual Strange prontamente destruíu. Como resultado disto, Strange sentiu a necessidade de dar um tempo dos defensores, a fim de renovar o seu compromisso com as artes místicas, para assim manter seus poderes ao máximo. Os Defensores continuaram sem ele e mais tarde Strange iria votlar ao grupo quando eles necessitavam de sua assistência. Em certo ponto, os feiticeiros trans-temporais chamados de Criadores manipularam espírito do Ancião a oferecer a Strange uma chance de se tornar um com o universo. Quando Estranho rejeitou a oferta, ele foi despojado do manto e poder de Mago Supremo. Strange logo se juntou a batalha contra os Criadores, derrotando o aliado deles, o Intermediário , e frustando seus planos de remodelar a realidade. A verdade sobre ele sendo revelada, o Ancião restaurou o título de Strange; quem assumiu o título, isso se alguém chegou a assumir, nesse meio tempo é desconhecido. Embora a aventura de Strange levou meros dias de sua perspectiva, semanas se passaram na Terra. Meses mais tarde, o misterioso alienígena Tribunais espalhou uma fraude que convenceu os quatro fundadores dos Defensores que sua aliança iria eventualmente causar uma tragédia cósmica, e o grupo foi desfeito. Somente algum tempo que a fraude foi exposta. Strange pouco tempo depois ajudou ao Serviços de Investigação Limiar (na verdade, um grupo de caçadores de vampiros) a enfrentar Drácula. Em algum momento, Strange lançou a célebre Fórmula Montesi do Tomo Negro, um feitiço que destruiu todos os vampiros dentro do Reino da Terra. No entanto, o corpo criogenicamente armazenado de Victor Strange não foi afetado porque tinha sido encantado com os poderes do Livro de Vishanti. Com o livro sendo um tomo de proteção (mesmo quando aplicado a vampiros), o corpo de Victor sobreviveu. Enquanto isso, na Dimensão das Trevas, Clea tinha retornado para liderar a rebelião contra sua atual governanta Umar, a qual ela descobriu que era sua mãe. Clea derrubou Umar e assumiu o trono com a ajuda de Strange, mas as responsabilidades dela como governadora da Dimensão das Trevas e suas como Mago Supremo do Reino da Terra significava que os dois seriam forçados a se separar. Ao retornar à Terra, no entanto, o papel de Strange como Mago Supremo foi contestado pelo alienígena avarento Urthona. Em certo momento, a luta contra Urthona forçou Strange a destruir sua própria coleção de talismãs, tomos e artefatos para evitar que Urthona assumisse o controle deles. (Mais tarde foi revelado que Agamotto, um dos três Vishanti, interviu, confiscando a coleção no momento que Strange pareceu os ter destruído). Com os artefatos removidos, as barreiras entre as dimensões que eles estabeleciam enfraqueceram, e a Terra foi invadida por uma série de ameaças místicas que anteriormente eram pacíficas. Strange se encontrou com as ameaças junto com o místico principiante extra-dimensional Rintrah, e foi eventualmente acompanhado por Kaluu, um velho rival do Ancião e mestre de magia negra de drenagem de vida. Enfraquecido pela perda de seus artefatos, Strange relutantemente aceitou a oferta de Kaluu para ensiná-lo as artes negras. Essas habilidades foram úteis para Strange quando confrontado com o retorno de Shuma-Gorath, a quem Strange enfrentou em um de seus planos. O poder necessário para derrotar Shuma-Gorath corrompeu Strange, ao ponto onde ele se fundiu com o maligno deus-demônio. Depois de induzir a criatura resultante da fusão a cometer suicídio, o ego de Shuma-Gorath e Strange foram destruídos. Kaluu guiou o espírito de Strange de volta à Terra, restaurando lentamente o ego de Strange enquanto ele queimava a corrupção de Shuma-Gorath. Embora isso tenha permitido que o demônio se reformasse em sua própria dimensão, pelo menos ele tinha sido impedido de retornar à Terra. Pouco tempo depois, Strange retornou para a Dimensão das Trevas e se casou com Clea, a qual veio viver com ele na Terra. Strange tomou Rintrah como seu novo aprendiz, e uma aparição de Agamotto restaurado a coleção aparentemente perdida de Strange. Com a coleção restaurada, a Terra parecia retornar ao status quo. Strange ajudou os X-Men (a pedido do seu colega dos Illuminati e amigo de longa data o Professor X) quando Margali Szardos, a Maga Suprema e mãe adotiva do Noturno, acreditava que Wagner tinha sido culpado de assassinato a sangue-frio e portanto magicamente separou sua alma de seu corpo em sua própria dimensão. Strange determinou que Noturno era realmente humano, que uma força mística hostil, ainda que não fosse malévola, era responsável pela "morte" de seu corpo. Strange foi levado junto com os X-Men para o reino do "Inferno" de Margali, onde a inocência de Kurt foi provado e eles foram permitidos a retornar à Terra. No entanto, Strange ficou chocado quando o Olho de Agamotto foi usado por Margali, que lhe disse enigmaticamente que ele não tinha sido o primeiro guardião do olho, e nem que seria o último, terminando com Strange determinado a descobrir mais sobre a poderosa e misteriosa feiticeira. No entanto, foi nesta época que o corpo de Victor Strange finalmente levantou-se como um vampiro, e acabou caindo sob o domínio da feiticeira Marie LaVeau. LaVeau tentou obrigar Strange a novamente recitar os Versos Vampíricos, anulando assim a Fórmula Montesi, mas Strange em vez disso baniu a página que continha os Versos Vampíricos do Reino da Terra. No entanto, LaVeau foi capaz de usar Victor como um modelo para duplicar o feitiço, tornando possível para os vampiros a muito tempo destruídos a reaparecerem. Manopla do Infinito Strange e Clea logo foram levados de volta para a Dimensão das Trevas, pois ambos Dormammu e Umar tentaram recuperar o trono. Umar acabou ganhando, deixando Clea exilado na Terra. Enquanto Clea buscava aliados para montar uma ofensiva, Strange e outros heróis foram lutar contra Thanos d Titã empunhando a Manopla do Infinito. Thanos, o adorador da morte, usou as imensamente poderosas Joias do Infinito da Manopla para erradicar metade da população do universo antes de os heróis derrotarem ele e desfazerem o dano. No entanto, as tentativas de reivindicar a posição de Strange de Mago Supremo não haviam terminado, mesmo anos depois de ter alcançado, perdido e novamente ganhado de volta seu posto. Ian McNee tentou desafiar Strange pelo posto, tendo treinado a si mesmo por dez anos, e aparentemente matou Strange; no entanto, mais mortes devido a outros desafiaram McNee pelo posto o convenceu de que matar era a maldição do Mago Supremo. No entanto, Strange não tinha sido morto e ninguém havia realmente morrido nas batalhas. Nicodemus também tentou tomar o título de Strange, vencendo-o brevemente, mas a tensão e pressão de tal poder e responsabilidade rapidamente tomou conta dele. Strange logo formou alianças com outros heróis sobrenaturais, manipulando a formação dos Filhos da Meia-Noite, um grupo que incluía seus aliados caçadores de vampiros, assim como Morbius, o Motoqueiro Fantasma e Blaze, entre outros. Estes guerreiros eram, na verdade, os último de uma longa linhagem de Filhos da Meia-Noite, destinados a enfrentar os flagelos demoníacas de Zarathos e Lilith. Ele também brevemente ensinou o jovem feiticeiro Augustyne Phyffe, o qual acabou optando por abandonar a feitiçaria. Guerra do Infinito Após partilhar a liderança dos heróis da Terra contra Magus durante a Guerra Infinita, Strange se uniu com Namor, Hulk e o Surfista Prateado para enfrentar Shanzar, o Mago Supremo invasor de outra dimensão. Enquanto isso, os Principados de vários reinos místicos começaram a convocar seus devotos para os servir na Guerra das Sete Esferas, uma guerra entre entidades mágicas opostas que esperava-se durar cinco mil anos. Quando o Vishanti procurou recrutar Strange, ele se recusou, não querendo abandonar seus deveres terrenos. Incapaz de resistir a convocação, Strange em vez disso renunciou o uso dos poderes do Vishanti, perdendo assim uma grande parte de seu poder. Strange então foi atacado por um Dormammu ainda mais poderoso, que havia manipulado Clea a remover Umar do trono para que ele pudesse novamente governar a Dimensão das Trevas. Com a ajuda do Hulk, o Surfista Prateado e o Motoqueiro Fantasma, Strange foi capaz de repelir o lorde das trevas, mas ele continuou a governar a dimensão das Trevas, e Clea permaneceu lá para novamente liderar a resistência. Strange logo após começou a recrutar Defensores Secretos, equipe reunida para enfrentar as ameaças periódicas à Terra, as quais ele não podia lidar sozinha. Strange também buscou a ajuda de Immortalis com a cura de seu irmão Victor, mas foi recusado porque nenhuma cura definitiva era conhecida. Após Rintrah ser morto enquanto destruía um talismã perigoso, Strange colocou seu corpo em estase na esperança de uma chance de o reviver, e tomou Kyllian Kell, herdeiro da antiga mágica Celta, como seu novo aprendiz. Cruzada Infinita Strange foi sequestrado pela Deusa, a qual coletou trinta e três dos heróis mais "sintonizados espiritualmente" no universo para ajudá-la em sua Cruzada Infinita, uma tentativa de limpar o universo do mal. Hipnotizado pela Deusa, Strange se juntou a sua cruzada e, embora sua forma física servia a ela, ele enviou sua forma astral para ficar de olho em seu irmão. A essa altura, Victor estranho havia adotado a identidade "Khiron", um herói fantasiado e um vigilante letal. Após perceber como ele havia se tornado violento, Khiron escolheu tirar sua própria vida. Depois de se livrar do controle da Deusa, Strange novamente enfrentou Urthona, o qual havia ficado ainda mais poderoso, por ter servido na Guerra das Sete Esferas. Enquanto ensinava seu novo impaciente aprendiz, Kyllian foi puxado para outra dimensão por um talismã. Quando Strange conseguiu encontrá-lo, Kyllian se recusou a ir, preferindo permanecer com Iskelior, uma mulher que ele conheceu lá. Os dois feiticeiros foram interrompidos pela antiga feiticeira Lilith, a qual começou a derrubar a barreira mística para permitir que sua prole demoníaca, os Lilin, passassem para a Terra. Kyllian ficou para trás para selar a fenda dimensional, e Strange voltou à Terra, prometendo resgatar Kyllian mais tarde. Se juntando os Filhos da Meia-Noite, Strange confrontou Lilith e os Lilin. Em certo momento os Filhos da Neia-Noite foram ameaçados por um Morbius sedento por sangue, enquanto a noivo de Wong, Imei, estava morrendo por causa de um beijo envenenado da Lilin Irmã Nil. Strange escolheu derrotar o Morbius, salvando o maior número de pessoas possível, mas permitindo que Imei morresse. Furioso, Wong deixou Strange, e até mesmo tentou matá-lo em ocasiões posteriores. Eventualmente, os Filhos da Neia-Noite foram vitoriosos, e os Lilin foram selados em outra dimensão. Nesse meio tempo, Kyllian foi resgatado por Modred, o Místico, e retornou à Terra sob a forma do Orgulhoso, agora no controle de sua "magia animal," e tendo um rancor contra o mestre que ele sentiu ter o abandonado. Strange mais tarde foi parte de uma aliança internacional de heróis para enfrentar o tecno-mágico Mys-Tech, e foi um dos seis seres que estabilizou a realidade que estava se desfazendo, criada pelo grupo clandestino da "Des-Terra", uma réplica mística que eles planejavam usar para controlar a Terra real. Strange novamente teve de defender seu título como Mago Supremo, desta vez de Salomé, um membro voador da misteriosa raça Sangue e alegadamente o primeiro feiticeiro nascido na Terra a mais de 20.000 anos atrás. Salomé facilmente reivindicou o manto de um Strange enfraquecido, e começou a reunir seguidores para ajudá-lo a governar a Terra. Incapaz de ir contra Salomé, Strange se isolou em uma dimensão de bolso, levando a Irmã Nil (o último dos Lilin restante no reino da Terra) para registrar suas ações e atuar como sua assistente. Dessa dimensão ele despachou duas construções mágicas baseadas em si mesmo para cuidar de seus assuntos terrenos. A primeira, Vincent Stevens, tornou-se um empresário astuto, e construiu uma fortuna com a qual desenvolveu a chamada tecnomagia. O outro era um ser chamado Estranho, uma figura mascarada que lutou ao lado dos Filhos da Meia-Noite e reuniu artefatos para Strange usar contra Salomé. Strange também deixou a liderança dos Defensores Secretos para o Doutor Druida, outro dos alunos do Ancião. Embora o Doutor Druida tenha servido da melhor maneira possível, ele acabou sendo incapaz de liderar o grupo. Possuindo alguns de seus artefatos e envenenado misticamente pela dança de Salomé, o Dr. Estranho percebeu que ele teria de se concentrar em desenvolver sua disciplina mais fraca, magia elementar, a fim de recuperar o manto de Mago Supremo. O Dr. Estranho mal havia terminado de reforçar sua magia, quando Stevens e Estranho se rebelaram contra ele. Stevens foi aparentemente destruído no conflito resultante, e Strange foi para a Dimensão das Trevas, onde ele se fundiu com Nobel da rebelião como Paradoxo. Enquanto isso, Salomé havia recrutado Wong contra seu antigo mestre, alegando ter vinculado a alma de Imei ao demônio Xaos, e prometendo uma ressurreição completa em troca de seu serviço. Mais tarde, Strange iria mostrar a Wong que Salomé havia o enganado, e que Imei estava realmente morta. Wong teve um fim para seu tormento, quando Strange o levou para visitar Imei no pós vida, e os dois finalmente se reconciliaram. Desta vez, porém, Wong se juntou a Strange como um parceiro igual, e, em muitos aspectos, um irmão, não um servo. Wong ainda se referia a Strange como "Mestrer" de vez em quando, porque "velhos hábitos são difíceis de abandonar." Após derrotar Salomé, o Dr. Estranho assumiu temporariamente uma personalidade mais violento e jovem quando ele começou a rastrear e encerrar as operações ilegais estabelecidas por Stevens. O Dr. Estranho ainda estava limpando as operações de Stevens quando foi novamente convocado pelo Vishanti para servir na Guerra das Sete Esferas; não querendo perder mais de seu poder que já havia sido diminuído, desta vez Strange aceitou. Embora de sua perspectiva Strange tenha passado 5.000 anos lutando pelo Vishanti contra seus inimigos, a Trindade de Cinzas, apenas alguns meses se passaram na Terra quando ele voltou. As memórias de Strange da guerra foram reprimidas, e ele voltou para a sua aparência mais madura e barbuda. Exausto da guerra, Strange se voltou para o uso da imprevisível Magia da Catástrofe para aumentar seu poder. Mais tarde, ele alegou ter a complementado com a assim chamada Magia do Caos, embora ainda mais tarde, ele afirmaria que não existia tal coisa. Em qualquer caso, Strange finalmente recuperou o auxílio dos Principados, e seu poder foi restaurado ao seu auge. A Ordem O Temível Dormammu voltou a atacar Strange, utilizando o mutante Jonathon White e a aliado de Strange, Topaz, contra ele. Strange expeliu seu velho inimigo e magicamente guiou outro cirurgião para salvar Topaz do ataque de Dormammu. Strange então enfrentou o retorno de seu velho inimigo, Yandroth, o tecno-mago. Strange, Namor, Hulk e o Surfista se uniram para se opor aos ataques de Yandroth na Terra, mas os quatro começaram a brigar entre si. Yandroth pareceu morrer no conflito final, e como uma maldição final utilizou a energia mágica da Terra para vincular os Defensores juntos, os forçando a se reunirem contra todas as futuras ameaças contra a Terra, independente de suas outras preocupações. Outros antigos Defensores vieram os auxiliar às vezes, e embora irritados com a causa, ficaram no entanto tocados por ver a equipe reunida. No entanto, a maldição ampliou os egos do quarteto amaldiçoado, até que eles tornaram-se mentalmente instáveis. Eles então se tornaram a Ordem, procurando acabar com todas as ameaças contra a Terra, assumindo o controle dela. Outros heróis, incluindo Clea, os enfrentaram, e as energias desencadeadas pela batalha foram aproveitadas para ressuscitar e fortalecer Yandroth. Voltando ao normal, os defensores pararam de lutar e Yandroth foi reduzido de volta à sua forma humana, derrotado e aprisionado. Abalado pelos problemas que passou, Strange se afastou da comunidade de super-heróis. Strange tornou a mística Topaz sua quinta discípula conhecida, mas a manteve a uma distância emocional. Quando um membro da família Kale abriu o Tomo de Zhered-Na, liberou o Hellphyr, um monstro que atacou os místicos, Topaz se juntou a Jennifer Kale e Satana para enfrentar essa ameaça. Ela acabou decidindo deixar Strange para se juntar aos outros dois em proteger o tomo. Depois, Strange recrutou a mutante Falecida para o ajudar a investigar a tentativa do Deplorável de ressuscitar uma série de vilões ligados ao inferno. Durante este tempo ele entrou em conflito com o espírito de seu antigo mestre, o Ancião, o qual aparentemente tinha sido relegado a um nível do Inferno por usos indevidos e mesquinhos de seu poder. Strange foi capaz de neutralizar a ameaça, e foi misericordioso com seu antigo mestre. Enquanto Strange desfrutava de um breve flerte com a Falecida, Wong ficou preocupado com a saúde do doutor, particularmente com sua memória que estava falhando. Dinastia M Quando a Feiticeira Escarlate sofreu um catastrófico colapso mental, o Doutor Estranho usou o Olho de Agamotto para detê-la com uma memória tão terrível que ela entrou em colapso, e acabou com o caos que ela estava causando inadvertidamente. A frágil Wanda foi levado para Genosha por seu pai em luto, Magneto. Desesperado, Magneto buscou a ajuda de seu velho amigo e inimigo, o Professor Charles Xavier, para ajudar a sua filha mentalmente instável. Xavier, por sua vez convocou o Doutor Estranho. Até mesmo seus esforços combinados não foram suficientes para ajudá-la. Eles tentaram consertar sua psique quebrada e minimizar os danos causados por seus poderes de alterar a realidade, mas não obtiveram sucesso. Strange, tendo feito tudo que podia por Wanda, disse aos Vingadores e os X-Men que, juntos, ele, Xavier e Emma Frost poderiam proteger os heróis dos poderes de Wanda e irem com o Vingadores e os X-Men para a encontrar. Devido à interferência de seu irmão, o Mercúrio, eles falharam, resultando na deformação da realidade conhecida como "a Dinastia M." Após Emma Frost e Layla Miller juntaram forças para desbloquear suas memórias, Strange foi com os heróis para Genosha para forçar Wanda a retornar o mundo ao normal. Wanda mudou o mundo de volta à sua forma original, mas no processo removeu o poder de 90% de toda a população mutante. Os mutantes e ex-mutantes sobreviventes se referem a isso como o "Dia-M: O pior dia na história mutante". Strange era incapaz de quebrar o feitiço ou até mesmo encontrar Wanda com seus poderes. Mais tarde, um Strange conturbado alegou que, como seu trabalho era impedir que algo exatamente como a Dinastia M e suas conseqüências acontecessem, ele havia "falhado completamente". Guerra Civil Em uma reunião dos Illuminati, Strange se opôs veementemente à proposta da Lei de Registro de Super-Humanos, chamando as ações que isso acarretaria de "repugnante", simplesmente um meio para sucumbir as pessoas ao medo e ignorância. Seus companheiros heróis iriam lutar até a morte por seus direitos para se opor ao registo. Ele informou ao Homem de Ferro e ao Senhor Fantástico que eles nunca o chamassem novamente, antes de desaparecer magicamente. Algum tempo depois, por ter amigos em ambos os lados da guerra, Strange se isolou no Ártico, jejuando e meditando sem parar por 40 dias. Como Mago Supremo ele não poderia tomar partido na questão, por suas atribuições dadas não incluem influenciar na evolução do papel super-humano na sociedade, especialmente por não possuir um lado certo ou errado. Ele orou por um resultado que beneficiaria a humanidade e derramaria a menor quantidade de sangue. Mais tarde, ele lamentou sua falta de envolvimento na Guerra Civil. Após a conclusão da Guerra, Strange recebeu imunidade ao registo, ainda que a imunidade não se estendia para ele quebrar a Lei abertamente com outros. Novos Vingadores Após a Guerra Civil, o Doutor Estranho abrigou os Vingadores renegados em seu Sanctum Sanctorum sob o disfarce de um Starbucks em construção. Ele ajudou a equipe em suas missões, como incapacitar os Poderosos Vingadores com ilusões mentais, os teleportar para longe de Elektra para o Samurai de Prata enquanto estiveram no Japão, liberar Maya Lopez da magia do Tentáculo e derrotar os ninjas, liberar o avião deles infectado por um vírus de Ultron, e lançando uma série de feitiços que ajudou a acalmar as pessoas infectados pelo simbionte em pânico para que retornassem às suas casas. Quando o Homem-Aranha veio em procura de sua experiência mágica para curar a Tia May, Strange tentou ajudar Peter Parker, usando as Mãos da Morte para mandá-lo ao redor de todo o mundo para consultar os outros, mas disse a Peter que mesmo sua magia não poderia ajudar May agora, ou pelo menos ele não foi capaz de usá-la para a ajudar. Ele também continuou a cumprir seus deveres como Mago Supremo, tais como auxiliar a nova formação do Quarteto Fantástico a impedir a morte da Eternidade. Hulk Contra o Mundo O Dr. Estranho estava entre os membros do Illuminati que, alarmados com a destruição contínua causada pela Hulk, concordaram em exilar do Hulk no espaço. Quando o Hulk voltou à Terra em busca de vingança, equivocadamente acreditando que eles era responsáveis pela explosão que matou milhões no planeta Sakaar, Strange recusou o pedido do Homem de Ferro para usar magia para novamente banir o Hulk, argumentando que o Hulk iria simplesmente retornar. Ele em vez disso ofereceu ao Homem de Ferro a ajuda dos Novos Vingadores para evacuar e ajudar a defender Nova York, o que Stark aceitou de bom grado. Estranho entrou na mente do Hulk, lembrando-o de suas histórias e amizade, bem como insistindo que a bomba não foi plantada pelos Illuminati. Justo quando o Hulk reverteu para sua forma de Bruce Banner, e um simpático Strange apresentou-se em uma forma física, Banner se transformou novamente no Hulk e esmagou as mãos de Strange. As mãos esmagadas de Strange limitaram suas habilidades mágicas. Strange invocou o poder de Zom para lutar contra o Hulk, bebendo a alma de Zom para se tornar uma versão semi-demoníaca de si mesmo com clavas com espinhos no lugar das mãos. No entanto, o uso não familiarizado de uma magia negra tão vasta enfraqueceu seu controle sobre seus novos poderes, o que fez com que Strange quase matasse civis. O abalado Strange foi derrotado pelo Hulk, implantado com um Disco de Obediência, e primeiramente foi forçado a lutar contra gigantesco monstro com tentáculos na Madison Square Garden com o resto dos heróis caídos. Ele então foi forçado a lutar contra os outros membros dos Illuminati, enfrentando o Raio Negro (na verdade um impostor Skrull) e tentou, mas sem sucesso, usar o que restou de sua magia para detê-lo. O Sentinela chegou a tempo de salvar os Illuminati, e Strange foi libertado, embora sua mente, corpo e alma foram todos evidentemente marcados por este incidente. Invasão Secreta O perturbado Homem de Ferro, tendo recebido o cadáver do Skrull Elektra, convocou os outros cinco membros dos Illuminati para discutir a ameaça Skrull. Os Illuminati foram pegos de surpresa quando o Raio Negro presente na reunião revelou ser um Skrull e os atacou. Strange teletransportou os quatro para fora de lá. Após isso, cada um dos cinco membros do Illuminati seguiu seu próprio caminho separado, percebendo que eles haviam perdido muito mais do que apenas um mundo: eles haviam perdido a sua capacidade de confiar. Os Illuminati não mais existiam. Antes de a invasão Skrull estar em pleno andamento, o Sanctum Sanctorum de Strange tinha sido invadida pelo sindicato do crime do super-vilão Capuz, fazendo Strange usar de magia mais sombria do que o normal. Este lapso o fez partir temporariamente deste plano para curar a si mesmo e refletir sobre seu merecimento como o Mago Supremo da Terra. Strange tinha perdido tanto a sua mestria das artes místicas, quanto o seu Sanctum Sanctorum. O Doutor Estranho retornou ao Greenwich Village uma vez mais para combater bestas do Reino do Sonho, embora ele mesmo tenha admito que não estava em forma para enfrentar as bestas liberadas, suas mãos ainda estavam quebradas e suas energias místicas nunca estiveram tão baixas. Daimon Hellstrom usou o fogo do inferno para destruir as bestas do Pesadelo. Reinado Sombrio Um Doutor Estranho de um período anterior no tempo apareceu (vestindo o traje escuro mascarado que tinha ele usou tempos atrás para esconder sua identidade) com os outros três Defensores originais para enfrentar o seu rival de longa data Mordo, aliado com Terrax , Tubarão-Tigre e o Hulk Vermelho. Dois dos Anciões do Universo, o Grão Mestre e o Colecionador, haviam feito uma aposta envolvendo as equipes dos Defensores originais, para o Grão Mestre, enfrentando uma equipe recém-formada de Ofensores, para o Colecionador. Strange teve que trabalhar com seus aliados para afastar o quarteto sinistro para poder salvar a vida de Clea. Embora Strange tenha sido eventualmente morto pelo Hulk Vermelho, Galactus derrotou o Hulk Vermelho e o Colecionador decidiu desfazer as mortes provocadas. Doutor Estranho foi recebido por Thor, o qual lhe disse que necessitava curar o Mjolnir. Strange convocou magias para passarem por Thor, levando consigo a Força Odin dele, e a depositando no Mjolnir. Quando terminado, o martelo estava inteiro uma vez mais. Strange contatou Wiccano para descobrir se ele era aquele destinado a ser o próximo Mago Supremo. Ele se ofereceu para tornar Wiccano seu aprendiz. Após a forma demoníaca do Capuz se aproximar deles, Strange confrontou Parker. O Capuz estava agindo sob as ordens do Temível Dormammu para matar Strange, e assim reivindicar o antigo papel de Strange de Mago Supremo. Dormammu havia dado a ele a habilidade de localizar Strange caso o mesmo utilizasse magia. Strange teletransportou a si mesmo e ao Wiccano até onde os Novos Vingadores estavam e implorou pela ajuda deles. Strange e os Novos Vingadores juntaram forças para combater o Capuz e Dormammu. Eles seguiram o Olho de Agamotto até Nova Orleans para entrar em contato com Daimon Hellstrom antes que o Capuz pudesse o destruir para evitar ele de possivelmente assumir o papel perdido de Strange. Eles lutaram contra o poder de Dormammu, até o Irmão Vodu, tendo recebido o poder e os dons do posto de Mago Supremo pelo Olho de Agamotto e o espírito do Ancião, interveio e confrontou Dormammu, passando a iniciação e dissipando-o. Embora Strange não tenha escapado da batalha totalmente ileso, ele manteve o poder de manipular magia (embora em uma escala muito menor), enquanto ele aparentemente se redimiu aos seus próprios olhos para observar o novo Doutor Vodu enfrentar as ameaças. Era Heroica e Mago Supremo Novamente Quando Agamotto foi expulso do Vishanti e teve a maior parte de seus poderes despojado, ele atacou os Novos Vingadores, a fim de recuperar o Olho de Agamotto do Doutor Vodu, já que era o único artefato que poderia o derrotar. Jericho usou o Olho para derrotar Agamotto, mas o olho foi destruído e sua vida foi perdida no processo. O Doutor Estranho voltou aos Novos Vingadores. Ele permaneceu com eles durante os eventos do Próprio Medo e o retorno dos Vingadores Sombrios de Norman Osborn. Ele ficou ao lado dos Vingadores contra os X-Men quando a Força Fênix retornou à Terra, servindo habilmente mesmo sem a completa gama de poderes que ele comandava anteriormente. Daniel Drumm, o qual havia jurado se vingar de Strange pela morte de seu irmão, atacou os Novos Vingadores logo após Vingadores vs. X-Men, quando a equipa estava distraído pelo anúncio de Luke Cage de que ele e sua esposa estavam saindo da equipe. Drumm usou suas habilidades de possuir outros para semear o caos, fazendo Strange parecer o culpado do assassinato de Victoria Hand e Daimon Hellstrom. Ele eventualmente possuiu os Vingadores e os Novos Vignadores, usando suas habilidades em sua tentativa de matar Strange. Stephen teve que apelar a magia negra para derrotar Drumm e salvar seus amigos. Depois disso, o Ancião apareceu no campo de batalha e elogiou Strange por salvar os outros sem prejudicá-los, por usar magia negra sem perder o controle, e por continuar a agir como um herói e defensor do mundo. Ele restaurou Strange à sua antiga posição como Mago Supremo e deu-lhe os artefatos do posto, o olho de Agamotto e o Manto da Levitação, uma vez mais. Incursões Pouco depois de se tornar o Mago Supremo novamente, Strange foi chamado para uma reunião dos Illuminati. O Pantera Negra havia passado por um evento conhecido como uma "incursão", na qual dois universos colidem um com o outro, com cada Terra dos universos sendo o ponto de impacto, e tinha chamado os Illuminati para tentar encontrar uma solução para o problema. Outra incursão aconteceu pouco depois, e os Illuminati decidiram utilizar a Manopla do Infinito para a impedir, e Stephen entregou sua joia. O Capitão América empunhou a Manopla, e conseguiu neutralizar a incursão, mas a Manopla foi destruída no processo. Devido à sua falta de vontade para fazer o que fosse preciso para parar as incursões, como considerar a destruição de outro mundo para salvar o sua própria, o Capitão América foi votado para sair dos Illuminati e Stephen apagou suas memórias a respeito do grupo. Infinito Quando Thanos enviou sua Ordem Negra para a Terra para atacar cada um dos membros dos Illuminati, Fauce de Ébano se aproximou do Sanctum Sanctorum do Doutor Estranho para encontrar o que seu líder procurava. O Fauce de Ébano foi capaz de influenciar o Doutor Estranho a dizer-lhe o que ele queria. O vilão também usou o Doutor para lançar um ataque em Nova York, forçando-o a convocar Shuma-Gorath. Quando cada membro dos Illuminati se dispersaram para procurarem pelo filho Inumano de Thanos, foi o Doutor quem o encontrou. No entanto, Fauce de Ébano apagou da mente de Strange a sua descoberta e manteve localização do filho de Thanos para si. A busca foi interrompida por outra incursão, e Strange e o resto dos Illuminati viajaram para outro universo, onde se depararam com os Construtores desse universo, que revelaram a Stephen e as Illuminati que suas memórias e mente haviam sido manipuladas. Ao retornar, Stephen se juntou aos Illuminati para liberar sua sede em Necrópole das forças de Thanos. Pós-Infinito Cansado de ver os outros a fazerem escolhas, enquanto ele não fazia nada, o Dr. Estranho resolveu usar todos os recursos à sua disposição como Mago Supremo para encontrar uma maneira de parar as incursões. Invocando o poder de um tomo da mais escura das magias negras; a Bíblia de Sangue, Stephen viajou para o Mercado do Pecador na dimensão mística, as Terras Perdidas em uma busca para encontrar poder. Ele foi levado para o Trono Resoluto, onde procurou fazer um acordo. O Trono negociava em graus de divindade, com um quinto da alma de um homem comprando-lhe um quinto do poder de um deus. Lá, Stephen fez um acordo para vender toda sua alma. O Tempo Se Esgota Pouco tempo depois de as ações dos Illuminati se tornarem pública, Stephen Strange deixou a Terra-616 e juntou-se a causa dos Sacerdotes Negros, tendo dominado a maneira pela qual eles se manifestavam seus poderes para distorcer a realidade. Ele e os outros Sacerdotes Negros foram encontrados pelos Vingadores do Mancha Solar em seu caminho para encontrar o responsável pela decadência do Multiverso, e ofereceu sua ajuda para derrotar qualquer um dos dois principais jogadores neste "Jogo dos Mundos": Rabum Alal ou os Reis de Mármore. Enquanto os Vingadores Multiversais foram confrontar os Reis de Mármore, Strange foi para a Terra-1903990 com os Sacerdotes Negros para utilizar uma Grande Chave que ativa a porta de entrada para ter acesso à Biblioteca dos Mundos para derrotar Rabum Alal. Eles exploram a Biblioteca dos Mundos e encontram uma Cisne Negro. As Cisnes foram capazes de preparar uma armadilha e destruir a maioria dos Sacerdotes Negros, com exceção de Strange, o qual foi capaz de se defender, mas acabou sendo incapacitado. Ele é então levado perante Rabum Alal, o qual é então revelado ser o Doutor Destino da Terra-616. Destino informou a Strange de suas origens como Rabum Alal, e revelou o seu plano para derrotar os Beyonders: os diferentes Homens Moleculares que ele capturou. Em uma última tentativa de salvar o Multiverso, Destino levou Strange e os Homens Moleculares para enfrentar os Beyonders.{ Ele foi capaz de os destruir e roubar todo o poder deles usando o Homem Molecular como um condutor. No entanto, o sucesso de Destino custou a morte de milhares de universos, deixando apenas uma dúzia. Guerras Secretas Quando o Multiverso finalmente pereceu na incursão final entre a Terra-616 e a Terra-1610, Destino usou o poder dos Beyonders para salvar os restos de vários realidades e construir um planeta chamado Mundo Bélico, o qual era governado sob seu punho de ferro, com a ajuda do Doutor Estranho, o qual se tornou o xerife do Mundo Bélico e a mão direita de Destino, geralmente atuando como a voz de Destino em determinados assuntos. Conforme oito anos se passaram, Destino and Strange conseguiram modificar as memórias de seus habitantes, ao ponto onde eles não mais se lembravam do que havia existido antes do Mundo Bélico. Stephen criou a sua própria base, a Ilha de Agamotto, um lugar para se lembrar de seu mundo perdido. Cinco anos após a criação do Mundo Bélico, Strange encontrou uma embarcação de origem desconhecida e a manteve na Ilha, temendo que algo de grande importância estivesse lá dentro, sem saber que era os corpos em êxtase dos poucos sobreviventes da Terra-616. Com a aparição de uma embarcação semelhante, da qual os sobreviventes da Terra-1610 saíram, Strange voltou sua atenção para a que ele mantinha em sua ilha. Quando ele a abriu, ele libertou os sobreviventes, entre os quais estavam o Sr. Fantástico e o Pantera Negra. Depois de explicar aos seus colegas sobreviventes o que havia acontecido enquanto eles estavam em êxtase, Strange foi convocado para uma batalha entre os vilões sobreviventes da Terra-1610 e a Tropa Thor, a força policial do Mundo Bélico. Destino permaneceu relutante em participar do conflito, até que viu o Sr. Fantástico no local, imediatamente se teletransportando para Utopolis, e parou a batalha, exigindo aos recém-chegados que reconhecessem sua autoridade. Para evitar que Destino ferisse os intrusos, Stephen usou sua magia para teletransporta-los para longe. Após o desaparecimento dos vilões da Terra-1610 e os heróis da Terra-616, Destino confrontou Strange por desobedecê-lo e acabou o matando, após Stephen o acusar de ter medo de Richards. Após a queda de Destino, durante a qual o Sr. Fantástico adquiriu seu poder e reconstruiu o Multiverso, Reed rescucitou o Doutor Estranho, com suas memórias do Mundo Bélico apagadas. PODERES E HABILIDADES Poderes Mago Supremo: Dr. Estranho é o Mago Supremo da Terra; ele possui vasto domínio das artes místicas, as quais ele usa para defender a sua realidade de ameaças sobrenaturais; seus principais patronos mágicos são um grupo de entidades conhecidas como "o Vishanti." O Vishanti é uma trindade de seres divinos composta de Agamotto, Hoggoth e Oshtur. Embora ele tenha, em raras ocasiões, chamado o poder de demônios, como Dormammu; Strange fazia com mais frequência antes de perceber a verdadeira natureza escura de Dormammu nas primeiras edições. Ele disse uma vez ser capaz de matar um mortal com a simples contração de um dedo. *''Intangibilidade:'' A habilidade de Invisibilidade ou Quase-Invisibilidade e passar através de material sólido. *''Raios Místicos'' *''Banimento:'' Dr Estranho baniu muitos tipos de criaturas e humanos para outras dimensões, mas isso só é possível se a magia do "Banidor" for maior que a magia dos "Banidos" durante o banimento. *''Transmutação:'' A habilidade de transformar uma coisa em outra. Ele usa feitiços nesses casos. *''Telepatia:'' O Dr. Estranho pode se comunicar psiquicamente e ler mentes. Essas habilidades podem ser ampliadas por energias místicas (como contra Serpente da Lua) e/ou com o Olho de Agamotto (feito várias vezes) para fornecer a Stephen habilidades psíquicas incrivelmente poderosas. *''Telecinesia'' *''Voo:'' Doutor Estranho pode voar usando energia mágica, mas abandonou essa técnica a tempo. (Provavelmente escolhendo usar o Manto da Levitação no lugar.) *''Teletransporte'' *''Manipulação do Tempo:'' Estranho congelou, desacelerou, e viajou através do tempo. Esta magia é lançada apenas através de extrema concentração. *''Viagem Dimensional'' *''Conjuração de Objetos'' *''Vários Outros Feitiços:'' Essas magias parecem ser mais rápidas de executar, mas possuem menor poder do que magias que usam energia divina. Strange usou suas magias para alterar completamente sua roupa através de algo semelhante a controle molecular, além de possuir controle e manipulação de elementos, etc. *''Manipulação Elemental:'' O Dr. Estranho pode manipular e controlar as forças elementais. *''Projeção Astral:'' O Doutor Estranho pode liberar sua forma astral de seu corpo, instantaneamente e à vontade. Nesta forma ele não precisa respirar, comer, beber ou dormir, não fica restringido a leis físicas (por exemplo, Strange voou além da atmosfera da Terra, desafiando a gravidade com facilidade para falar com o Homem de Ferro), é invisível (embora possa ser visto por qualquer um caso ele deseje isso), intangível, e incapaz de ser ferido de qualquer forma, além dos mais poderosos e rigorosos dos meios místicos. Como as leis físicas são insignificantes no plano astral, Strange é capaz de usar isso para percorrer a praticamente qualquer velocidade que desejar (Strange chegou a Saint Missouri, Missouri de seu Sanctum Sanctorum em Greenwich Village, Nova York em "apenas alguns segundos"), bem como viajar na "velocidade do pensamento" através do espaço. *''Escudos de Proteção:'' Usando o seres Serafins, o Dr. Estranho pode proteger a si mesmo ou seus aliados. *''Hipnotismo'' *''Ilusões'' *''Consciência Universal:'' Por realizar meditações, o Dr. Estranho detectou anomalias no tempo e no espaço, o permitindo se proteger contra viajantes do tempo, invasores extras dimensionais (Exemplo: Dormammu, Pesadelo), alienígenas do espaço, ect. *''Coragem/Longevidade Infinita: O tempo de vida do Dr. Estranho foi estendido e seu medo de morrer diminuiu de forma semelhante à de seu mentor o Ancião, devido a uma competição bem-sucedida contra a Morte. Embora ele ainda possa ser morto e até mesmo fisicamente ferido, ele não pode sucumbir a qualquer doença médica, e nem envelhecer. No entanto, ele ainda requer alimentos, água, oxigênio e descanso, igual a um ser humano normal. O Doutor Estranho passou por um teste do Ancião e derrotou a morte, ou mais precisamente, aceitou a Morte. Como resultado, a partir desse momento em diante, o Doutor parou de envelhecer. "A morte pode vir apenas de fora, em batalha-- e não de dentro." O Ancião havia passado uma vez no mesmo teste, e viveu 600 anos. Daquele momento em diante, um Ankh brilhante aparece na testa do Doutor quando ele está em uma situação de grande perigo e sua morte é iminente, "quando o Doutor mais precisa de uma reafirmação da vida." * Dr. Estranho também demonstrou possuir tanta riqueza/ouro quanto ele desejar usando magia, o que ele tem usado para pagar as suas dívidas. '''As Palavras:' O Doutor Estranho se tornou um especialista na habilidade dos Sacerdotes Negros de usar a linguagem para distorcer a realidade, tornando-se ainda mais hábil que os próprios Sacerdotes Negros em um curto período de tempo. Cada "palavra" é um símbolo que significa "algo". A adição de outro símbolo pode mudar o significado desse "algo". O Doutor Estranho afirmou que este método é semelhante a Cifra de substituição. Dessa forma, ele pode distorcer a realidade de diferentes maneiras, dependendo de quantos símbolos são ditos e em qual ordem. Algumas das habilidades conseguidas através da utilização das palavras incluem: * Rajadas de Energia * Pirocinese * Desintegração Orgânica * Criocinese * Paralisia Fontes Divinas: O Dr. Estranho pode canalizar a energia extra-dimensional de seres místicos e não-místicos em múltiplas dimensões (conhecido como Principados) para energizar seus feitiços. Isto pode assumir a forma de feitiços padrões ("Faixas Escarlates de Cyttorak") ou apenas afirmando o que ele quer que ocorra e canalizando algum ser para que isso aconteça. Não se sabe até o momento que dívida, caso haja, ele incorre por invocar esses poderes. Não há um estrito quid pro quo (já que o simples reconhecimento e invocação da entidade aumenta os poderes da própria entidade, inexplicavelmente), embora algumas entidades sinta que Strange é obrigado a comparecer quando ele é chamado nos momentos que elas precisam de ajuda em seus conflitos, como fez o Vishanti. Esta habilidade de ser um condutor para fontes de poder multiversais deu origem à frase "O Dr. Estranho é tão poderoso como o deus que ele invoca." Os poderes do Doutor Estranho normalmente vêm de uma das três fontes divinas: O Vishanti (a trindade formada por Hoggoth, Oshtur e Agamotto), o Octessência (um grupo de oito seres, que consistem em Balthakk, Cyttorak, Farallah, Ikonn, Krakkan, Raggadorr, Valtorr, e Watoomb) e outros seres que devem a ele (isso inclui Satannish e até mesmo Dormammu). No entanto, certas habilidades suas provem de fontes mais obscuras, como os Faltine, os Serafins, Cinnibus, Seol, Ikthalon, Denak, Cyndriarr, Munnopor, Morpheus, Dyzakk, as divindades do Olimpo (tais como Poseidon e Hades) e outros. Escuridão do Condutor Divino (Magia Negra): Por pura força de vontade ele poder "tomar" o poder de uma outra entidade. Isto não requer o uso de um feitiço. Ele usou esta habilidade contra Arioch e Shuma-Gorath. O fato de que Stephen pode fazer isso é uma prova de sua incrível força de vontade e força de espírito. Isso é considerado magia negra e, como tal, ele raramente a usa. Também quando se toma os poderes das entidades celestiais ele absorve a mente e assume suas funções e papéis na dimensão em que elas existem. Se sua vontade vacilar, ele pode perder todo o senso de si mesmo. Embora o Dr. Estranho use principalmente magias que são consideradas 'magia branca', ele irá usar magias de outras disciplinas, tais como magia negra, magia elementar e mágia da catástrofe quando necessário. Os poderes do Dr. Estranho são todos místicos, mas assumem diversas formas. Principais manifestações incluem: * É dito que ele não pode usar magia que possa replicar qualquer coisa descoberta pela ciência humana. * Por força de vontade, o Dr. Estranho pode "tomar" o poder de uma outra entidade. Isto não requer o uso de um feitiço. Ele usou esta habilidade contra o Capitão Universo, bem como contra Arioch e Shuma-Gorath. Strange também usa isso para drenar a magia Asgardiana da Gangue da Demolição que eles receberam de Karnilla, embora isso tenha o causado grande agonia mental e leva muito tempo. Isto é considerado magia negra e, como tal, ele raramente a usa. Além disso, quando toma os poderes das entidades, ele pode absorver suas mentes e assumir seus deveres e funções na dimensão em que eles existem. Mas, se sua vontade enfraquecer, ele pode perder todo o senso de si mesmo. * O Dr. Estranho também se tornou proficiente em magia negra sob a tutela de Kaluu, incluindo o uso da energia necromântica lançado em morte para vários efeitos. Após ele purgar Shuma-Gorath de si mesmo, ele parou de usar magia negra. * Em um certo período, o Dr. Estranho tornou-se um receptáculo da magia da Terra de Gaia através do uso de uma forja construída com o apoio de todos os seus artefatos mágicos. Esta energia foi esgotada na Guerra das Sete Esferas. * Por um breve período, uma pesquisa na biblioteca Vishanti levou estranho a usar a "magia da catástrofe", invocando um alinhamento místico de todos os planetas, mas essa fonte de magia era limitada e ele deixou de usá-la especificamente como uma fonte de seu poder. * Os poderes mágicos de Strange em seu máximo ultrapassam até mesmo o do Vigia Uatu e rivaliza com a de outros grandes seres, como Galactus ou os Celestiais. Habilidades Antigo Cirurgião Profissional/Consultor Cirúrgico: Strange detém um doutorado em neurocirurgia, embora sua capacidade para executar tais tarefas delicadas foi comprometida devido aos nervos de suas mãos terem sido danificados, impedindo-o de realizar cirurgias, exceto quando ajudado por magia. No entanto, mesmo sem magia, Strange mostrou ser capaz de fornecer orientação para outros cirurgiões menos habilidosos através de tensão e esforço intenso. Strange ainda é capaz de servir como um consultor. Especialista em Ocultismo e Conhecimento Mágico: Durante seus estudos, que continuaram até recentemente, o Dr. Estranho tem se especializado sobre cultos e as entidades dimensionais extras que eles adoram, esse conhecimento excede em muito qualquer pessoa na Terra no Universo Marvel. Estrategista Profissional: Embora Stephen pareça sofrer de uma natureza impulsiva, instintivamente saltando para situações de vida ou morte, é evidente que ele trabalha melhor dessa maneira possuindo habilidades estratégicas consideráveis, as quais tem sido usadas para liderança e situações espontâneas, todas as quais são necessárias no ambiente aleatória do Misticismo. Artista Marcial Habilidoso: O Dr. Estranho é um atleta habilidoso e foi treinado nas artes marciais usadas por monges tibetanos em Kamar Taj, provando ser talentoso o suficiente para treinar outros, como Clea. Esses talentos tem o ajudado de tempos em tempos, quando incapaz de usar sua magia. Strange é um formidável adversário para qualquer atacante habilidoso e continua a treinar regularmente com Wong. Ele tem, em alguns casos, sido visto ocasionalmente treinando com outros heróis; em um caso, Strange foi capaz de escapar a um golpe de kung fu de Mantis (a futura mãe do Celestial Sonhador) "apenas três outros já fizeram isso" e foi capaz de subjugar Thor em um combate físico, apesar de sua força quase centenas de vezes superior a de Strange. Fraquezas Fraqueza Baseada na ciência: É dito que o poder de Strange é mais fraco contra adversários estritamente baseados na ciência. Dependência de Encantamentos e Gestos: Strange também depende de encantamentos falados, gesticulação mística, e seus artefatos misteriosos em suas tarefas; provavelmente estes podem ser contados como pontos fracos. Strange foi incapacitado várias vezes por ser amordaçado e amarrado, impedindo-o de proferir invocações arcanas ou realizar gestos místicos. Fator Humano: Outra fraqueza é que Strange, apesar de todos os seus feitiços e treinamento mágico, é apenas um humano fisicamente. Portanto, se não tomar cuidado ou defesas adequadas, Strange pode ser derrotado por meros golpes, ataques de energia, ou gás. Embora tecnicamente imortal, por si só, ele ainda tem que comer, dormir e respirar para sobreviver. Limites da Forma Astral: A habilidade e a maestria do Doutor Estranho são tão grandes que ele é capaz de ficar até 24 horas no plano astral antes que ele deva juntar a sua forma etérea com a sua física, para que não sucumbe à deterioração corporal levando à morte de seu corpo e a suspensão eterna como um espírito. A forma física permanece em um transe inerte, vulnerável a formas físicas e mágicas de ataque enquanto a forma astral está ausente. Se acontecer algum dano em sua forma física enquanto ele estiver em sua forma astral, ele ficaria preso em seu estado de espectro. Embora Strange tem apenas suas habilidades pessoais em sua forma astral, o Anel do Ancião pode garantir a ele acesso aos mesmos recursos que ele possui em seu corpo físico. No entanto, certos escritores e editores parecem ter retratado Strange capaz de proezas além de suas habilidades pessoais em sua forma astral, mesmo sem o anel. Mudanças Físicas Induzidas pela Magia: Um fato não conhecido por muitos é que o uso da magia tem um preço físico sobre seu usuário. Durante suas primeiras lições, Stephen vomitou por três dias seguidos por causa disso. Conforme o passar dos anos, o corpo de Strange mudou tanto que o seu o estômago não pode sequer aceitar alimentos humanos e só pode ingerir o que iria matar uma pessoa normal. Nível de Força A de um homem normal que pratica exercício regularmente. PERSONALIDADE E APARÊNCIA Personalidade Age sempre com grande sabedoria, prestativo e gentil, antes de seu acidente era arrogante, frio, ganancioso. Renomado ex-cirurgião, reconhecido mundialmente. Ex-alcoólatra. Excêntrico. Aparência Cabelo grisalho nas laterais. NOTAS * A mansão aonde o Dr. Estreanho vive, sua Sanctum Sanctorum, está localizada na 177 Bleecker Street, Greenwich Village, Cidade de Nova York, Nova York, que no mundo real era o atual endereço do apartamento em que o escritor da série vivia naquele tempo. * A colega mística de Strange (ainda que de um universo diferente), a loja de Tarô da Madame Xanadu, a Hokus & Pokus Occult Curioso, está localizada na Christy St. in Greenwich Village. * Como mostrado na capa da Doutor Estranho #176 (bem como na página 17), Stephen Strange nasceu no mês de novembro. * Doctor Mordrid (1992), um filme estrelado por Jeffrey Combs como o herói principal, foi originalmente desenvolvido como um longa-metragem pela Full Moon Entertainment sobre o Dr. Estranho. No entanto, os direitos sobre o personagem e nome foram perdidos, e o filme foi reformulado - embora os fãs do personagem de quadrinhos podem facilmente ver as semelhanças. * Dr. Estranho e o Quarteto Fantástico são mencionados na canção "Superbird" no álbum "Electric Music for the Mind and Body", de Country Joe and the Fish (Vanguard VSD 79244; divulgado em Janeiro de 1967). * Strange também é mencionado na canção "Cymbaline" do Pink Floyd no álbum More (lançado em 27 de Julho de 1968), e na canção "Mambo Sun" do T. Rex, no álbum Electric Warrior (lançado em Setembro de 1971). * O Dr. Estranho aparece na capa do álbum A Saucerful of Secrets do Pink Floyd (lançado em 29 de junho de 1968), e nas capas dos álbuns Past Present and Future (levitando em um portal dimensional) e Modern Times de Al Stewart. * Alusões ao Dr. Estranho aparecem no livro de não-ficção de Tom Wolfe (1968). O próprio Wolfe fez uma aparição em Dr. Estranho Vol 1, #180 (Maio de 1969). * No filme Sympathy for the Devil de Jean-Luc Godard (1968), a câmera se move através de um quadrinho do '' Dr. Estranho '' na livraria esquerdista. Curiosidades Sua aparência física é de um homem de 40 anos, mesmo que ele esteja cronologicamente em seus 80 anos, embora seja provável que isso esteja ligado ao conceito da Marvel de uma linha do tempo flutuante. Ele também sobreviveu cinco mil anos na Guerra das Sete Esferas, mas sua memória desse período magicamente desapareceu, então talvez não seja contada a sua idade cronológica. LINKS REFERÊNCIAS *Protocolos Marvel: https://protocolosmarvel.wordpress.com/2013/11/30/stephen_strange/ *Marvel Wiki: http://pt-br.marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Stephen_Strange_(Terra-616) Notas de Rodapé Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Membros dos Vingadores Categoria:Membros dos Defensores Categoria:Teletransporte Categoria:Mágicos Categoria:Telecinéticos Categoria:Telepatas Categoria:Magos Supremos Categoria:Inteligência Dotada Categoria:Curandeiros Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Personagens (Terra-616) Categoria:Manipulação de Energia Categoria:Múltiplas Formas de Manipulação de Energia Categoria:Absorção de Energia Categoria:Transmorfos Categoria:Transmutação Categoria:Personagens Sem Alma Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Viajantes do Tempo Categoria:Invisibilidade Categoria:Manipulação de Energia Vital Categoria:Geração de Campos de Força Categoria:Vôo Categoria:Membros dos Illluminati Categoria:Força Normal